Tina Cohen-Chang
Tina Cohen-Chang ist eines der ersten Mitglieder des Glee Clubs der William McKinley High School. Am Anfang der Serie ist Tina sehr schüchtern, jedoch kommt sie, anders als andere im Glee-Club, mit den meisten Mitgliedern sehr gut klar. In der zweiten Staffel scheint ihr Charakter mehr Vertrauen in sich selbst zu gewinnen. Sie wird von Jenna Ushkowitz dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' Tina hat ihren ersten Auftritt in Ouvertüre, als sie sich für die New Directions mit dem Song I Kissed A Girl bewirbt. Sie schafft es in den Glee-Club, genauso wie alle anderen, die sich bewerben. Sie geht zusammen mit den anderen Glee-Kids und deren Leiter Will in die Caramel High School, um sich eine Performance von ihren Konkurrenten, Vocal Adrenaline, anzusehen, welche alle Mitglieder in Sprachlosigkeit versetzt. Nachdem Mr. Schuester beschließt, den Club zu verlassen, singt Tina zusammen mit den restlichen Glee Mitgliedern Don't Stop Believin', was Will doch noch zum Bleiben überzeugt. In Jenseits von Gut und Sue äußert Tina ihr Missfallen gegenüber dem Disco-Song Le Freak, den Will für den Auftritt bei der Schulversammlung ausgesucht hat. Stattdessen singen sie Push It bei der Versammlung. Tina und Rachel bemerken in Acafellas, dass Mercedes Gefühle für Kurt hat, den die beiden für schwul halten, und versuchen sie davon zu überzeugen. Mercedes glaubt ihnen nicht, muss später jedoch einsehen, dass Tina und Rachel Recht hatten, da Kurt ihr seine Homosexualität gesteht. In [[Kinder der Lüge|'Kinder der Lüge']] tanzt Tina mit Kurt und Brittany den "Single Ladies" Tanz. Sie bekommt ihr erstes Solo, Tonight aus West Side Story. Nachdem sie das Lied zum ersten Mal singt, besteht sie darauf, dass Mr. Schuester Rachel das Solo geben soll. Will glaubt jedoch an Tina und lässt ihr das Solo, weshalb Rachel den Glee Club verlässt. Später in [[April, April|'April, April']] tritt April Rhodes dem Glee-Club bei, die Tina und Mercedes beibringt, wie man am besten stiehlt. Tina singt zusammen mit den New Directions bei den Invitationals die Songs Last Name und Somebody to Love. In [[Angeregte Organismen|'Angeregte Organismen']] nimmt Tina später genau wie die anderen Glee Mädchen die Vitamin D Tabletten von Terri, wodurch sich ihre Performance von Halo/Walking on Sunshine deutlich verbessert. Nachdem Sue die Co-Leitung des Glee Clubs übernimmt, kommt Tina in ihre Gruppe. Weil sie alle aber nicht glücklich damit sind aufgeteilt zu sein, singen sie zusammen Ride Wit Me. Der Club kehrt später wieder zu seinem ursprünglichem Zustand zurück. In Haarspaltereien zeigt Tina Interesse an Artie, was in einem Date mit ihm endet. Am Ende küsst sie ihn und gesteht dass sie ihr Stottern nur vortäuscht, um nicht vor vielen Menschen reden zu müssen. Artie, der sich nur durch diese Sache mit ihr verbunden fühlte, ist von ihr verletzt und geht. Tina singt in dem Song Keep Holding On für Quinn und Finn mit. Später lernt sie von Brittany etwas über Haarographie jedoch kommt das nicht so gut an und Will entschließt sich lieber an ruhigere Performancedes ranzugehen. Er wählt den Song True Colors in dem Tina das Solo sing. In Wer ist im Bilde? erzählt Kurt dem Glee Club, dass sie dieses Jahr kein Jahrbuch Foto kriegen und sie dagegen auch lieber nichts unternehmen sollten, und zeigt ihnen, was mit den vergangenen Jahrbuch Fotos des Glee Clubs passiert ist. Daher wählt Tina, wie der Rest des Glee Clubs, Rachel als Captain, damit diese allein das Foto macht und der Rest verschont bleibt. Sie performt zu Jump und Smile. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel erfährt auch Tina, dass Finn nicht der wahre Vater von Quinn's Kind ist, sondern Puck. Als Finn es herausfindet verlässt dieser Quinn und den Glee Club und sie müssen, mit Jacob als Ersatz, zu den Sectionals fahren, um festzustellen, dass jemand ihre Setlist durchsickern lassen hat, als sie dann alle verzweifelt sind, taucht Finn doch auf und rettet sie. Tina performt später mit den New Directions You Can't Always Get What You Want und gewinnen die Sectionals, am Ende singen die New Directions noch My Life Would Suck Without You für Will. In Hallo Hölle! 'singt sie bei Gives You Hell und bei Hello Goodbye mit, des Weiteren konfrontiert sie, zusammen mit Kurt, Mercedes und Artie, Rachel über ihre Beziehung mit Jesse und verlangt von ihr, dass sie sich von ihm trennt, da sie Jesse nicht trauen. In 'The Power of Madonna 'ist Tina auf Artie sauer, da dieser von ihr verlangt, dass sie ihren Kleidungsstil verändern soll, falls diese mit ihm zusammen sein will, später rastet sie aus und macht Artie klar, dass sie sich auf gar keinen Fall ändern wird. Sie sing mit den Mädels Express Yourself, und später entschuldigt sich Artie bei ihr. In 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg performt sie bei Home und unterstützt Mercedes bei dem Song Beautiful. In Schlechter Ruf ist Tina (genau wie Kurt, Artie, Mercedes und Brittany) nicht auf der Gliste, was sie ärgert. Daher beschließen die Fünf sich einen schlechten Ruf zu erschaffen und singen in der Schulbibliothek den Song U Can't Touch This, doch dieser Plan geht schief. Sie tanzt ebenfalls zu Ice Ice Baby. In Guter Ruf singt Tina bei One mit. In Der Traum macht die Musik ist Tina von der Rede von Bryan ziemlich deprimiert, da er ihnen sagt, dass eine Karriere im Showbusiness unrealistisch ist. Später konfrontiert sie Artie über seinen Traum und ermutigt ihn dazu, seinen Traum nicht aufzugeben. Später als Artie versucht zu stehen, fällt er und es ist ihm so peinlich, dass er Tina bittet, ihn allein zu lassen, er träumt naher, dass er zu Safety Dance tanzt und Tina tanzt in dieser performance auch. Er entschuldigt sich später bei Tina und sie küssen sich erneut, doch er sagt sie Tanznummer mit ihr ab, weil er lieber singen möchte, daher ist Mike Chang, Tinas neuer Tanzpartner und Artie singt, während die beiden tanzen, zu Dream a Little Dream. In Viel Theater! verbittet Rektor Figgins ihr, sich weiterhin wie ein Gothic zu kleiden, doch später verkleidet sie sich wie ein Vampir und jagt ihm Angst ein, dass dieser ihr erlaubt, ihre Kleidung weiterhin so zu tragen, wie sie es will, sie singt auch in Bad Romance mit. Im Takt der Angst singt sie zusammen mit den New Directions Give Up the Funk und schafft es die Vocal Adrenaline einzuschüchtern. In Triumph oder Trauer? erfahren die New Directions, dass Sue eine der Jury Mitglieder bei den Regionals sein wird und machen sich darüber Sorgen auf dem letzten Platz zu landen. Sie performt später, mit den New Directions, zu Faithfully, ''Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' und Don't Stop Believin'. Am Ende der Episode begleitet sie, wie die anderen New Directions Mitglieder, Quinn zum Krankenhaus, da deren Fruchtblase geplatzt ist, naher kehren sie zu den Regionals zurück nur, um zu erfahren, dass sie Letzte geworden sind. Sie singt naher To Sir, With Love für Will. Später erfahren sie, dass der Glee Club ein weiteres Jahr bekommt und er feiert dies mit den anderen, indem sie Puck und Will bei Over the Rainbow zuhören, dabei hält Artie Tinas Hand und sie lächeln sich an. 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|220px|Mike und Tina erzählt Rachel über die asiatische Gemeinde.In 'Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten' arbeitet sie mit Mike in einem Sommer-Camp für asiatische Kinder. Sie unterrichten Kunst und Musik zusammen. Sie und Mike fand sich schon immer anziehend und kommen auch schließlich zusammen. Als Tina Artie abserviert nennt sie ihn einen "schlechten Freund", da diese in den Sommerferien nichts mit ihr unternehmen wollte, dass bekommt Jacob, der Blogger mit und fragt Tina und Mike, ob es stimme, dass sie nun zusammen seien. Sie antworten, dass es rassistisch sei, anzunehmen, dass sie zusammen sind, nur weil sie beiden Asiaten sind, und gehen weg und da kann man sehen wie ihre Hände zusammenfinden. Später erzählen Mike und Tina Will, dass Rachel Sunshine los werden wollte, da sie diese in ein Crack House geschickt hat. Tina und Mike erklären ihr, dass die asiatische Gemeinschaft stark ist und ihre Freunde in dieser Gemeinschaft haben die beiden über Rachels Tat informiert. Sie sagen, dass Rachel dies wieder hinbiegen soll. Am Ende der Episode, als Rachel ''What I Did for Love singt, schaut Artie traurig zu Tina und Mike, als diese im Klassenraum zusammen tanzen. In [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] will Mr. Schuester den Glee Club einen Song von Christopher Cross singen lassen. Auf die Frage von Will, ob einer wisse wer er sei, sagt Tina zu Mike: "Nie von ihm gehört, will nie von ihm hören", sie stimmt außerdem Kurts Vorschlag, Britney Spears zu performen, zu. Mike und Tina sitzen nebeneinander im Glee Club, als Carl zu besucht kommt. Als die beiden heraus finden, dass sie keinen Zahnbelag haben, geben sie sich einen "Asian Kuss." Tina und Mike sind in der Fantasie von Brittany zu Me Against the Music in Hintergrund zu sehen. Später erscheint Tina in Arties Britney Spears Fantasie, zu ''Stronger'', und er sagt zu ihr, dass er nun stärker sei. In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] bekommt Tina, und der restliche Glee Club mit, wie der Vater von Kurt wegen einer Herzattacke im Krankenhaus liegt, und so umarmt sie Kurt. Als Mercedes zu Mr. Shue sagt, das sie einen spirituellen Song hat, um ihre Gefühle gegenüber von Kurt auszudrücken, bittet sie Tina und Quinn beim singen mitzuhelfen. Kurt sagt zu Mercedes, dass sie den Song schön gesungen, doch er sagt ihr auch, dass er nicht an Gott glaubt. Tina fragt entsetzt "Wie bitte, was?", denn Tina glaubt an Gott. Später hat sie ein Solo in One of Us. In [[Duette|'Duette']] erzählt Mr. Schue erst, dass Puck im Knast sitzt. Danach verkündet er, dass die Wochenaufgabe Duette sein wird. Tina bittet Mike ihren Duettpartner zu sein aber er antwortet ihr das er nicht singen kann und das er ein Tänzer ist. Außerdem sagt Mike auch noch das er lieber zum "Dum Sum" seiner Mutter gehen würde als in Breadstix. So wird Tina ein bisschen sauer und Mike meint, sie sollten zu einem asiatischen Therapeuten. Tina nur schnippisch "Warum sollte der Therapeut jetzt noch asiatisch sein?."Später singen die beiden zusammen Sing! und Mr. Schue lobt die beiden und gratuliert Tina, dass sie nur dem Glee Club die Stimme von Mike gezeigt hat. In''' The Rocky Horror Glee Show' will Mike die Rolle des Frank-N-Furter übernehmen und Tina fragt ihn, ob er das wirklich möchte, und er sagte ihr, dass er seit ihrem Duett sich viel sicher fühlt beim Singen. Sie und Brittany übernehmen die Rolle der Columbia. Später tanzen Tina und Mike zu ''Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?. In The Time Warp haben sie und Brittany jeweils ein Solo, sie singen nicht nur, sondern steppen auch dazu. In Ungeküsst läuft sie mit Kurt durch den Schulgang und wird Zeuge als Kurt von Karofsky an den Spind gestoßen wird. Daraufhin fragt sie Kurt, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Später ist sie mit Mike allein im Schulflur und Mike erzählt ihr, dass Sam ihm erzählt hat, dass wenn er sich Couch Beiste vorstellt, dass er seine Erektion unter Kontrolle kriegt. Tina will es mit Mike in einem leeren Klassenzimmer ausprobieren, dabei sagt sie ausvershene selber den Namen von Couch Beiste. Später als Will davon erfährt will er, dass sich alle Glee Kids sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Jedoch ist unklar ob sich Tina je bei Couch Beiste persönlich entschuldigt hat. In''' Ersatzspieler' wird Will krank und bekommt Halluzinationen - er sieht die Glee Kids als kleine Kinder. Er beschließt daher nach Hause zu gehen. Holly Holliday übernimmt derweil die Vertretung von Will und so singen die alle zusammen [[Forget You|''Forget You]]. Später kommt Will wieder zurück. In''' Amor muss verrückt sein' führt Rachel ein Treffen von den Mädchen, die alle einen Footballspieler als festen Freund haben, zusammen. Sie überlegen sich wie das Mobbing von Karofsky gegen Kurt beendet werden soll, weil es immer schlimmer wird. Derweil spricht Tina mit Brittany und versichert ihr, dass sie kein Problem damit hat, dass sie nun mit Artie zusammen ist. Später verarztet sie Mike, weil er zusammen mit den anderen auf Karofsky los ist. An der Hochzeit von Burt und Carole eröffnen die New Directions zusammen mit dem Song [[Marry You|''Marry You]] und danach singt Will ''Sway''. Später singt Finn noch Just the Way You Are zusammen mit allen Mitglieder als Dankeschön. Als Kurt am Ende der Episode seinen Wechsel an die Dalton preisgibt, wird Tina traurig und kann es im ersten Moment nicht fassen. thumb|left|Tina in ihrem Gothic ähnlichen "Cheerleader" Outfit, in der Episode "Special Education", als sie mit Artie redet.In Neue Welten 'sagt Will zum ersten Mal, dass Finn und Rachel, nicht die Solos für die Sectionals bekommen, sondern das Brittany und Mike für die Sectionals einen Tanz zusammen aufführen werden, Quinn, Sam und Santana singen werden. Tina wird ein bisschen misstrauisch und eifersüchtig, weil Mike sehr viel Zeit mit Brittany verbringt. Sie kommt am Tag später in einem Outfit das nicht Tinalike ist, sondern eines Cheerleader ähnlich sieht. Da geht sie auf Artie zu und erzählt ihren Verdacht das Mike und Brittany irgendwas miteinander haben. Doch Artie findet dies lächerlich. Später bei den Sectional kommt es zum Streiten von allen und sagen zueinander das sie nicht auf die Bühne gehen und da kommt Will hinein und schreit sie alle zusammen. So gehen sie alle zusammen auf die Bühne und vergessen den Streit denn die gerade hatten. Am Ende der Folge singt sie zusammen mit Mercedes ''Dog Days Are Over, da Rachel ihnen ihr Solos gegeben hat. thumb|Tina auf dem Schoß vom WeihnachtsmannIn '''Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat versucht der Glee Club weihnachtliche Stimmung zu verbreiten. Später erzähl Artie allen anderen vom Glee Club das er von Brittany weiß, dass sie noch an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt. Am Tag später sind die Geschenke, die sie gesammelt haben für die Obdachlosen Kinder weg. Brittany sagt das er der Weihnachtsmann. Doch diese finden alle anderen eher absurt. Später singen sie zusammen ''Welcome Christmas'' und kurz danach bekommt Tina mit wie Artie mit seinem "ReWalk" beginnt zu laufen. thumb|left|Beim Auftritt von Thriller/Heads Will RollIn Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle haben der Glee Club und das Football Team mal wieder einen Konflikt und so kommen Will und Couch Beiste auf die Idee beide Parteien zusammen zuführen. Jedoch ist der Glee Club nicht begeistert davon und es kommt zum Streit. Will und Couch Beiste beschließen die Kids einen Song bei der Halbzeit vom Footballspiel performen zu lassen, dabei sollen sie ein Zombie Mash-Up tragen, der Glee Club freut sich, die Footballspieler eher weniger. In der Halbzeit des Footballspieles performen sie zusammen ''Thriller/Heads Will Roll''. thumb|Im Breadstick beim Auftritt der Warblers.In Liebeslied zum Leid sagt Finn dem Glee Club, dass er einen Kussstand aufstellen möchte, um Geld zusammeln und der Glee Club schaut ihn leicht geschockt an. Als Santana auf Finn losgeht, stellen sich die anderen Mitglieder eher gegen Santana und Tina meint: "Du hast letzte Woche gesagt, dass Mr. Schuester in ein Zwölf-Schritte-Programm gehört." Rachel schafft es sogar, sie zum Weinen zu bringen. Später singt Artie und Mike tanzt zu P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) und danach singt Tina My Funny Valentine für Mike und bricht heulend zusammen. Am Ende der Folge sitzt sie zusammen mit Mike, Mercedes, Rachel und den anderen im Breadstix und schauen bei der Performance von Silly Love Songs der Warblers zu. In Das Comeback der Teufelin singt Sam für Quinn den Song ''Baby'' und Tina findet das Lied gut. Die Jungs vom Glee Club sind im ersten Moment skeptisch aber tretten später Sams Band bei. Später performen Puck, Sam, Artie und Mike zusammen ''Somebody to Love'' von Justin Bieber. Die Mädels außer Rachel, sind begeistert von der Performance. Später tragen alle Mädchen Pullover mit Einhörnern drauf (wie Brittany) und Rachel sagt, dass sie Brittany dafür bezahlt hätte, dass sie diese trägt, jedoch glauben die Mädchen ihr nicht. Danach singt Lauren ihr erstes Solo, ''I Know What Boys Like''. Tina und Brittany tanzen im Hintergrund mit. In Blame It on the Alcohol gehen alle Glee Kids auf Rachels Party und betrinken sich. Später als Finn erklärt, zu welcher Sorte Betrunkennen die Mädchen gehören, fällt Tina unter der Glücklichen Betrunkenen. Nach dem Wochenende in der Schule beschwert sie sich darüber, dass sie noch einen Kater wegen der Party hat. Artie bietet ihnen einen Bloody Mary an und meint er würde helfen. Danach singen sie zusammen [[Blame It (On The Alcohol)|''Blame It (On The Alcohol)]]. Dabei kann man sehen, dass Tina mit Puck tanzt. Am Ende der Folge performen sie alle zusammen [[Tik Tok|''Tik Tok]]. In Sexy denkt Brittany, dass sie schwanger sei (weil sie einen Storch gesehen hat, wie er sich Nest aufbaut), und erzählt es Santana im Vertrauen. Diese erzählt es jedoch Tina und Tina erzählt es Puck, er erzählt es Lauren und Lauren sagt es Artie. Später tanzt und singt sie zu dem Song [[Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)|''Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)]] von Holly Holliday. In '''Original Songs' hat Rachel die Idee die Songs für die Regional selbst zu schreiben. Tina und Santana schreiben zusammen ''Trouty Mouth'' für Sam. Tina begleitet Santana am Klavier, doch als Santana anfängt zu singen, wird sie von Will unterbrochen und meint, dass der Song nicht episch genug wäre. Bei Puck's Song ''Big Ass Heart'' schaut sie zu und bei Mercedes ''Hell To The No'' singt sie zusammen mit den anderen Mädchen im Background. Später zählen die Glee Club Mitglieder auf, was Sue alles zu ihnen gesagt hat, so sagt Tina, dass Sue sie "Tina Cohen-Loser" genannt hat und so kam dann die Idee für den Song zusammen. Bei den Regionals singen Tina und Brittany die Background Vocals von Rachel's Song ''Get It Right'' und danach tanzen und singen sie zusammen ''Loser Like Me''. Als der Gewinner verkündet wird, warten alle gespannt darauf, wer es sein wird und als der Name New Directions fällt freuen sich alle. Am Ende der Folge gewinnt Rachel noch einen Preis vom Glee Club und es kommen alle zu ihr runter und umarmen sich. In A Night of Neglect veranstalten die New Directions ein Benefizkonzert um Geld für die Nationals zu sammeln. Als die Mitglieder meinen, dass sie den Schülern sowieso egal sind und keine rkommen wird, wird Mike wütend und steht auf. Er erklär, dass Tina, Brittany, Artie und er bei den Brainiacs sind. In einer Fernsehshow sind sie gegen die Carmel High School und somit Sunshine Corazon angetreten und haben dank Brittany, die bestochen wurde, um dem Team beizutreten, gewonnen. Nun dürfen sie zum Finale, was leider aus finanziellen Gründen scheitern wird. Will ermutigt die Kids und sagt ihnen, dass sie einfach noch mehr Tofees verkaufen müssen, um auch die Brainiacs ins Finale schicken zu können. Später singt Tina ''I Follow Rivers'', wird jedoch vom Heckling Club ausgebuht und kann ihren Song nicht zu Ende singen. Hinter der Bühne weint sie in Mikes armen. Am Ende der Folge sitzen alle zusammen und schauen sich die Performance von Mercedes's Song ''Ain't No Way'' an. Danach ist Sandy beim Glee Club zu sehen und meint, dass er die Kosten für die Brainics übernimmt. In Born This Way 'erzählt Rachel, dass sie sich ihre Nase operieren lasse will. Daraufhin meinen die meisten, dass man sich so akzeptieren sollte, wie man ist, doch Santana stellt sich auf Rachel Seite und zählt Dinge auf, die die anderen Glee Kids an sich ändern könnten, wenn sie es wollten. Als Santana erwähnt, dass Tina Kontaktlinsen benutzt, antwortet sie ihr, dass dies rassistisch sei und sie sich schön findet, so wie sie ist. Später ist sie mit dabei, als Kurt die Aktion für Rachel im Einkaufzentrum plant. Zusammen tanzen ein paar vom Glee Club, darunter auch Tina, einen Flashmob zu Babra Streisand von Duck Sauce. Da die Aufgabe Selbstakzeptanz ist, performen alle, außer Santana die nur zuschaut, zu [[Born This Way (Song)|''Born This Way]]. In 'Romours '''ist sie bei Brittany zu Hause bei ihrer Internet Show "Foudue for Two". Da reden die beiden zusammen mit Mercedes über den Klatsch und Tratsch an der Schule und tauschen sich aus. Da entstehen Gerücht die am nächsten Tag in der Schule von der Schülerzeitung berichtet werden. Daraufhin kriegen sich einige der Glee Kids in die Haare und geben sich gegenseitig die Schuld. Am Ende der Folge singen sie alle zusammen [[Don't Stop|''Don't Stop]]. In '''The Prom Queen ist Tina zusammen mit Santana, Kurt, Lauren und Brittany beim Aussuchen ihrer Abschlussballkleider. Kurt soll ihnen sagen, ob ihnen die Kleider stehen. Danach, im Hauswirtschaftsraum, versucht Tina Brittany den Unterschied zwischen den Eiern und kleinen Küken zu erklären aber Brittany versteht es trotzdem nicht. Artie kommt daraufhin rein und singt einen Song für Brittany um sie zum Abschlussball einzuladen. Alle im Raum fanden den Auftritt schön, doch Brittany lehnt ab. Am Abschlussball tanzen Tina und Mike zu ''Friday'' und kuscheln beim Pärchentanz zu ''Jar of Hearts'' miteinander. Später beim Song von Blaine ''I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You'', singt sie zusammen mit Brittany im Background. Als der Ballkönig und die Ballkönigin gewählt werden, sind alle geschockt, dass Kurt zu Ballkönigin gewählt wird. Am Ende der Folge macht sie zusammen mit Mike ihr Abschlussballfoto. In Funeral planen Kurt und Finn die Beerdigung Sues Schwester Jean Sylvester und Tina, als auch der Rest, helfen ihnen. Später bei der Beerdigung singen sie zusammen ''Pure Imganation'' - es war Jean's Lieblingssong. Tina übernimmt ein Solo und am Ende weinen schließlich alle und Sue bedankt sich beim Glee Club. In New York sitzt der komplette Glee Club, zu Beginn der Folge, am Times Square und essen zusammen. Jedoch erinnert Finn alle daran, dass sie noch zwei Songs schreiben müssen. So gehen sie alle in ihre Hotelzimmer und hören erst den Song von Brittany und Artie ''My Cup'' zu. Tina ist total irritiert und fragt sie, ob sie echt über eine Tasse gesungen hat. Quinn meint darauf, dass sie nun raus gehen sollten. Sie singen daraufhin zusammen ''I Love New York/New York New York'', singen und tanzend durch New York. Später an den National singen zu erst Finn und Rachel ihr Duett und später alle zusammen Light Up The World. Jedoch kommen New Directions nur auf den zwölften Platz. 'Staffel Drei' In The Purple Piano Project wird sie zusammen mit Mike und Artie von Jacob darüber interviewt, was sie für Pläne nach der Schule haben. Tina klärt ihn darüber auf, dass sie und Artie anders als Mike, ein Junior und damit sich darüber fürs Erste keine Gedanken machen muss. Später übt sie im Flur auf einem der violetten Klaviere und Mike tanzt dazu, indem Moment kommt, Sue und schneidet sie Saiten innerhalb des Klaviers durch. Beim Mittagessen singt und tanzt sie zu We Got the Beat. Am Ende der Folge singt ebenfalls zu You Can't Stop the Beat. In I Am Unicorn macht sie Artie Mut, damit er Wills Angebot, ein Jury Mitglied beim Casting für das Schulmusical "West Side Story" annimmt. Persönlichkeit Tina ist ein sehr schüchternes Mädchen, das nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt steht, also eine Art Mädchen das viele in sich selbst wiedererkennen. Doch auch Tina ändert sich in Laufe der Serie, sie gewinnt mehr vertrauen in sich und ihren Körper und lässt sich auch von niemandem in ihren Mode Stil reinreden. Beziehungen [[Kurt Hummel|'Kurt Hummel']] In der ersten Staffel tanzt sie mit Kurt und Brittany zu dem Song "Single Ladies" und als Kurt Vater reinkommt war sie die "Alibi-Freundin" von Kurt, damit sein Vater keinen Verdacht schöpft über seine Sexuelle Orientierung, er und Tina sind Freunde. 'Artie Abrams' :Hauptartikel: Tina-Artie Beziehung Artie Abrams war ihr fester Freund in der ersten Staffel, in der zweiten Staffel verbringt sie ihren Sommer in einem Asiaten Camp, wo sie sich in Mike Chang verliebt. Artie und Tina bleiben Freunde. [[Mike Chang|'Mike Chang']] :Hauptartikel: Tina-Mike Beziehung Sie und Mike sind seit Anfang der zweiten Staffel, dass einzige Paar, dass ohne weitere Probleme miteinander ausgekommen. Die beiden verlieben sich in einem Asiaten Camp ineinander. Seit dem hat Tina ihm des Öfteren die Liebe gestanden. Mike scheint sie sehr zu lieben, er auch des Öfteren mit ihr und seinen Eltern zusammen essen. Des Weiteren wurde angedeutet, dass Tina ihre Jungfräulichkeit an Mike verloren hat. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins * I Kissed a Girl (Ouvertüre) * Tonight (Kinder der Lüge) * True Colors (Haarspaltereien) Staffel Zwei * Getting to Know You (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) * I Follow Rivers (''A Night Of Neglect'') 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei *Sing! (Mike) (Duette) *Dog Days Are Over (Mercedes) (Neue Welten) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins * Proud Mary (Furcht und Tadel) * My Life Would Suck Without You (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) * Bad Romance (Viel Theater!) * To Sir, With Love (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei * One of Us (Das neue Toastament) * The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer (Ungeküsst) * We Need a Little Christmas (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) * Deck the Rooftop (wird nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat verwendet) * God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (wird nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat verwendet) * Born This Way (Song) (''Born This Way'') * Pure Imagination (''Funeral'') * Light Up The World (''New York'') Trivia *Bevor sie dem Glee Club beitrat hatte sie zwei Freunde bei Facebook - ihre Eltern. *Hat noch nie etwas über Michael Bolton und Christopher Cross gehört *Ist das einzige Mädchen, deren Beziehung während einer ganzen Staffel hielt. *Sie war mal im Football Team. *Sie kann Klavier spielen. *Sie darf sich Twilight nicht anschauen, weil ihre Eltern denken, dass Kristen Stewart wie eine Schlampe aussieht. *Sie ist das vierte Mitglied der New Directions *Es wird angedeutet, dass sie eine Christin ist. *Sie ist SEHR fröhlich, wenn sie betrunken ist. *Sie is sehr künstlerisch, wie in "Glee: The Beginning!" erklärt wurde. *Sie hat eine ältere Schwester, wie in "Glee: The Beginning!" erwähnt wird. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:William McKinley High School Student